User blog:Holhol1235/I'll Meet You There
Y HELLO DERE! I'm sure you're wondering what the heck am I doing? Well... I'm going to talk by Adam Young. Crowd: WHO'S THAT!? Well, stupid children, Adam Young is famously known as Owl City. And Owl City is widely know for Fireflies. But, you know what guys, HE HAS OTHER STUFF TOO! AND I GET SICK WHEN THAT'S ALL PEOPLE TALK ABOUT! FIREFLIES FIREFLIES FIREFLIES! Honestly, he has much stellar songs. Honestly, I mostly like him because... he's clean. He doesn't sing about drugs and the three letter word meant for adults only. He ain't no Ke$ha or Lil' Wayne. He's pure and clean. His music is also pretty cool and whatnot. And, plus, I feel like I connect with him. It feels like all his songs are meant for you. And, I myself, suffer from insomnia. So... yeah. If you didn't know, Adam Young suffers from insomina. Well, so... this is just a random blog talking about some of the awesome Adam Young projects I listen to, and some of my favorite songs by them. Owl City Ahhh, Owl City. What Adam is most known for. Not his first project, and not his best project, but a lot of spakin' awesome music is on here. Pretty cool. Personally, Fireflies is well known, but I prefer other songs over Owl City. Um... I guess I should voice my opinion about Owl City. Well, it's mostly just a bunch of synth-pop, and I believe the first two albums included some emo music (it's a type of music). Well, the music makes you feel... magical. Like the impossible is possible. Some of these songs, like Tidal Wave and The Christmas Song, are very religious. I'm not religious, but I like listening to the messages of the music. The music is also very calming and upbeat. It's both in a way that's difficult to understand. Well, I often listen to his music when I'm on the computer. Well, actually, all I do on the computer is come on here and open a new tab to listen to music (mostly by Adam Young). Owl City is pretty... nice. However, it does get annoying after a while. Despite this, there are some songs you can listen to forever and never get annoyed. Owl City is amazing. Let's just keep it simple. My favorite song, without a doubt, is The Saltwater Room. I mostly like it because it uses an acoustic guitar, and so does Sky Sailing, and I LOVE Sky Sailing. I also like Hello Seattle, but, after a while, it gets old. This is the Future is one of my favorites, and it's the theme for a book I'm writing. And let's not forget the amazing Vanilla Twilight. Here are some other songs I'm to lazy to describe that I like: *Strawberry Avalanche *Enchanted *Peppermint Winter *To The Sky *Cave In Sky Sailing MY FAVORITE ADAM YOUNG PROJECT! Honestly, I don't know why Sky Sailing is my favorite project. It just is. I think it's because I like the acoustic guitar a lot. Anyways, this shares a lot of similarties with Owl City. However, the instruments are different. Generally, I like the music by Sky Sailing better then Owl City. Sky Sailing just has an... awesome flare to it. I don't know how to explain it. You just have to listen to it for yourself. Brielle is my favorite song by Sky Sailing. I don't know why, but... I LOVE IT! Actually, it's probably my favorite song ever done by Adam Young. Um... I also really like Alaska and I Live Alone. --UNDER CONSTRUCTIOM-- Category:Blog posts